


Боги снятся людям

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впрочем, может, Тиму так только показалось, когда он свалился со стула в объятия перекачанного болтливого стриптизёра и не попытался ничего изменить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Боги снятся людям

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).



О том, что «Гламурный Готэм» пришлёт фотографа, Кэй напоминала ему _всю_ последнюю неделю. Она отнимала у него энергетические батончики и спортивные пищевые добавки, заставляя вместо них есть только сельдерей и морковь. Хозяйка ужасно боялась, что фотограф окажется слишком талантливым, и если на теле у Коннера обнаружится хоть одно несовершенство, камера его немедленно запечатлеет.  
Как будто у него были эти самые несовершенства. Коннер был божественен, начиная от волос на макушке и заканчивая ногтями на ногах. Не просто же так он носил имя «Супербой»? Вот и он так думал.

Коннер, правда, ожидал, что в «Гламурном Готэме» старые и не очень кошёлки не только статьи пишут. Он был почти уверен, что вечером обнаружит у сцены дамочку лет сорока, уже начинающую утрачивать былой шарм, но честно пытающуюся его сохранить. В руках у неё был бы какой-нибудь неплохой, но не новый фотоаппарат, и она бы использовала дурацкую встроенную вспышку. Попробуй на таких фотографиях выгляди хорошо. Не то чтобы Коннер был шовинистом — женщины были умнейшими существами в мире, ему было даже жалко, что он гей — просто журнал «Гламурный Готэм» вызывал у него весьма смешанные впечатления, что уж говорить об их целевой аудитории.

Вместо ожидаемой подуставшей от жизни дамочки бальзаковского возраста Коннер, однако, обнаружил у края сцены груду одежды.  
Груда одежды оказалась подвижным молодым человеком со встрёпанной копной тёмных волос. У него, правда, на носу действительно оказались очки в толстой оправе в леопардовую окраску, но гораздо больше внимание Коннера привлекло то, как мало тела на нём было открыто.  
Он был в стриптиз-баре. Здесь раздевались все, мужчины и женщины, оставляя минимум одежды и максимум оголённой кожи. Но этот парень оказался облачён в потёртые джинсы, жёлтые тимберленды и сто пятьдесят одёжек. Футболка, рубашка, кардиган с ужасающе длинными рукавами с дырками для пальцев, проетая молью арафатка и болотно-зелёная куртка с капюшоном. На улице, конечно, была зима.  
Но они были в стриптиз-баре.

Пока Коннер смотрел на него и выгибался перед ним на сцене, ему становилось только жарче от одной мысли о том, сколько на нём слоёв одежды. От этого ему хотелось раздеться только сильнее, а это, в общем-то, было похвальное желание для стриптизёра.  
Он раздевался, а груда одежды щёлкал вспышкой и блестящей, дорогущей, как крыло от самолёта, лейкой.

Через полчаса Кэй отправила его в зал для приватного танца, и там Коннер снова обнаружил парня в слоях одежды и какую-то девушку. Груда одежды порылся в карманах и достал потрёпанную розовую пачку. Он вытряхнул оттуда перевязанную цветной ниточкой биди, зажал в зубах и щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
— Станцуйте для неё, а я пофотографирую. Извините, что со светом, — сказал он очень тихо. Коннер щурился, пытаясь его рассмотреть, но фотограф упрямо отворачивался и прятал лицо.  
— Как скажешь, — наконец сказал Коннер, и приступил к танцу.

Сорок-одёжек, кажется, не реагировал на него почти никак, только дымил листочками табака с разноцветными нитками, сверкал очками и щёлкал затвором фотоаппарата. Снова, и снова, и снова, пока не закончилась карта памяти. Тогда он резко выпрямился и выпустил камеру из рук. Лейка повисла у него на шее. Груда одежды, пожёвывая кончик биди, достал из кармана чехол от вспышки и нервно пожал плечами:  
— Я закончил, — он посмотрел на Коннера с деланным безразличием, затушил окурок и облизнул губы. — А вы, если хотите, продолжайте.  
Он снял очки, подышал на них и протёр краешком рукава.  
— Мы тоже, — Коннер остановился, выпрямился и теперь рассматривал человека-капусту ещё пристальнее. Ему стало интересно, что же скрывается под слоями одежды и нервными ужимками, и вдруг заметил, что у фотографа на скуле длинный шрам, начинающийся от середины щеки и скрывающийся под слоями видавшей виды арафатки. Груда одежды его взгляд будто почувствовал, натянул шарф на лицо и отвернулся. Он подобрал из угла комнаты сумку и быстро, не оглядываясь, ушёл.

Коннеру почему-то показалось, что он, как жена Синей бороды, заглянул в комнату, в которую заглядывать был не должен.  
Впрочем, что-то подсказывало ему, что странного фотографа он больше не увидит. Статью за него напишет Викки Вейл, а от фотосессии для календаря журнала «Плейгерл» он отказался.

***

Библиотеки были зоной комфорта для Тима ещё до аварии. Когда он учился, он торчал в них до посинения, рассматривая часами снимки Энни Лейбовиц, Катрин Лерой, Юсуфа Карша и Марко Главиано. Он строил планы и представлял себе, как станет одним из них, заворачивался в свои мечты, воображал, как запечатлеет ключевые моменты эпохи.  
Потом он разбился на мотоцикле, и это сломало его. Он по-прежнему мог фотографировать, он по-прежнему мог мечтать. Но сил чего-то добиваться у него не было. Теперь он фотографировал стриптизёров и королев красоты, чтобы получать за это деньги, и хранил фотографии улиц, даже не попытавшись их рассмотреть.

В этот раз он обложился альбомами Араки Нобуёси, задумчиво изучая фотографию старика, стоящего в шине, и ребёнка с конусом на голове, и старательно выискивая и выписывая все символы, которые смог на ней найти. Он погрузился в работу настолько, что, немного вспотев, стянул с шеи арафатку, надеясь, что в самом дальнем углу библиотеки никто его не найдёт. А стенам уж точно плевать на его уродливые шрамы.

— Привет, капуста, — чужой голос взорвал его зону комфорта, не дав ему даже попытаться окуклиться и спрятаться. Он вздрогнул, вскинул голову, судорожно наматывая на шею арафатку, и встретился взглядом с высоким загорелым парнем в очках и неприлично-фермерской красной рубашке.  
— Простите? — Тим нервно улыбнулся, поправил очки и сощурился, присматриваясь. — О, — он дёрнул уголком губ. Теперь, когда незнакомец отодвинул стул и сел напротив, вывалив на стол стопку книжек, он начал узнавать плавность движений.  
Это был тот стриптизёр, которого он снимал пару недель (или месяцев?) назад. С телом Аполлона и обаянием Париса. Кажется, Супербой или что-то вроде.  
— Извините, — Тим сгрёб один из альбомов Араки и отодвинул на свою половину стола. — Я освобожу вам место.  
— Спасибо, — Супербой-или-как-его-там разложил по освободившейся части стола свои книги и сощурился, разглядывая открытые фотографии Араки. — По-моему, это порнография. Вернее, даже для меня это порнография, — он ткнул пальцем в фотографию обнажённой связанной японки. — Серьёзно. А я работаю стриптизёром.  
— Это что-то вроде сюнга, — Тим неуверенно потёр шрам на щеке, да так и замер, прикрыв его рукой. — Эротический подвид укиё-э, только теперь это не гравюры, — он опустил взгляд и уставился на книгу Жана-Луи Коэна о Ле Корбюзье. — К тому же Араки Нобуёси слишком неоднозначен. Это нельзя назвать просто порнографией, здесь есть… символизм, метафоры, и… — он запнулся и перевёл тему: — Вы читаете про Ле Корбюзье?  
— И ещё про Заху Хадид. И про кучу других попсовых архитекторов, которые из-за своей гениальности получили Притцкеровскую премиу, — пояснил «Супербой». — Я хотел изучать архитектурный дизайн, но не хватило ни денег, ни знаний. Так что по ночам я трясу причиндалами перед дамочками, а днём готовлюсь к поступлению.

Тим не совсем понимал, зачем стриптизёр всё это ему рассказывает. Но в его простоте и белозубой добродушной улыбке было что-то обезоруживающее.

— Меня зовут Тим, — Тим протянул ему руку.  
— Коннер. И давай на ты, а то как-то слишком официозно, — у стриптизёра оказалась очень сильная хватка. Он сжал его руку и пристально сощурился, глядя на костяшки пальцев нерадивого фотографа, и Тим тут же подался назад. Ладони рассоединились, и он мигом спрятал руки в карманы, скрывая от постороннего взгляда шрамы от аварии.  
— Спасибо за крутые фотки, — понимающе не стал спрашивать про шрамы Коннер.  
— Получилось хорошо, потому что фотографировать было что, — Тим облизнул губы и помолчал немного. Мужчина в покрышке на фотографии Араки смотрел на него очень сочувственно, и почему-то это толкнуло его на глупость. — Хочешь, позанимаюсь с тобой историей архитектуры? У нас было кое-что в университете, — он захлопнул молескин и криво улыбнулся. Улыбаться нормально до сих пор получалось не очень. Уголок его губ зашили, конечно, аккуратно и почти незаметно, но всё же…  
— Конечно. Если тебе не сложно! — Коннер, казалось, обрадовался очень искренне. Настолько, что Тиму даже стало стыдно звать себя идиотом.

***

Они прозанимались вместе до самого Рождества, и ещё после. Просто Рождество было поворотной точкой, что ли, или чем-то таким. Тим рассказывал, что поворотные точки существуют у каждого уважающего себя фильма. Коннер воспринимал свою жизнь как фильм с тех пор, как переехал с Гавайев в Нью-Йорк в надежде на будущее в архитектурном дизайне.

Коннер захотел посмотреть на настоящий снег и рождественскую суету, и поэтому отказался от идеи вернуться на праздники на Гавайи. К тому же Кэй обещала, что рождественские каникулы принесут в два раза больше денег, чем обычно, так что перспектива остаться и потрясти голым задом была только привлекательнее. К тому же в городе оставался Тим, родители которого рванули на Ибицу, и это почему-то казалось Коннеру очень важным. Он старался не думать о том, почему это кажется ему важным, ведь человек-капуста всё ещё казался ему… своеобразным. Зато его стараниями Коннер узнал несколько дюжин разных жутковатых инди-кафе, в которых они занимались и пили кофе, а Тим ещё и имел возможность выкурить парочку биди или самокруток, купить табака или новую упаковку табачных свёртков. Он настолько прочно ассоциировался у Коннера с этим терпким запахом и цветными нитками на окурках, что даже странно.

Слушая про архитектуру, глядя, как Тим ручкой рисует на мятых распечатках, обводя нужные детали и подписывая названия, Коннер думал, что Тим и сам как здание. Готическое, потому что в нём было слишком много мелких орнаментов и внешних финтифлюшек, призванных скрыть его истинный облик. Пробиться сквозь них было ужасающе сложно, и когда Тим впервые снял с шеи арафатку, оголив оставшуюся часть длинного шрама (теперь она спряталась за воротником футболки, рубашки, худи и куртки), он едва не издал торжествующий клич. Тиму, казалось, было неуютно, когда Коннер сжимал его руку и смотрел на следы на костяшках, или прослеживал линию шрама на щеке. Коннер даже знал уже, что у Тима есть почти невидимый шрам на губе, и всё ещё не решался спросить, что же произошло. Ему пришлось гуглить, и за этим занятием ему было ещё стыднее, чем если бы он мастурбировал в общественном транспорте. Читая репортаж о том, как в колеса мотоцикла Тима попала палка, и как он разбился, как пролежал в коме месяц и ещё полгода терпел операции, Коннер чувствовал, что снова открывает двери, которые открывать не должен.  
Правда, теперь он знал, что прячется за фасадом слоёв одежды, слоёв недоверия и слоёв защиты. Человек, которого собирали по кусочкам, и всё равно собрали не до конца.

На Рождество Тим подарил ему книгу Гомбриха. Она была ужасно старой, потрёпанные уголки и комментарии на полях принадлежали, кажется, даже не предыдущему владельцу, а его предшественнику.  
— Я купил в букинистическом. С комментариями всегда лучше, как-то… понятнее, — сказал Тим. Он перестал прятаться ещё и за курткой, и теперь Коннер мог рассмотреть его чуть-чуть лучше. Не намного, конечно.  
— Хотя искусствоведение тебе не очень нужно, но во вред не пойдёт, — добавил Тим. Он ковырял упаковку подарка, который отдал ему Коннер и, казалось, был немного растерян.  
— Нет, мне нравится, — Коннер покивал. — А мой откроешь?  
Тим кивнул и начал разворачивать бумагу. Свёрток был большим и мягким, потому что Коннер сложил туда чёрно-серый шарф с вышитыми на нём единорогами, который по его просьбе связала бабушка Кент. Человек-капуста осторожно достал шарф из упаковки, расправил на коленях, пригладив шерстяные нитки, и посмотрел на Коннера исподлобья.  
— Ты же любишь такие штуки, — рассеянно почесал в затылке тот и улыбнулся. — Ну и…  
— Спасибо, — Тим кивнул, смял бумагу и убрал её на стол. Схватил со стола пачку с биди и закурил, задумчиво рассматривая единорогов. — А почему единороги?  
— Потому что они самые недоверчивые существа во вселенной, — Коннер поднял палец вверх. — Как и ты.  
— У каждого есть свои причины хранить расстояние между собой и остальными людьми, — Тим, кажется, натянул рукава на руки ещё сильнее и снова принялся пожёвывать кончик табачного листка. Коннеру вдруг стало любопытно, рухнул бы мир, если бы он сейчас потянулся и поцеловал человека-капусту в уголок губ, туда, где еле заметный шрам (наверное, летом он был бы заметнее). Стало неловко, и он тут же отвернулся, сгрёб со стола чашку с какао и спрятался за ней.

Он вообще не очень понимал, почему эти шрамы, которые так старательно прятал Тим, так его будоражат. Барт, тощий интерн, живущий по соседству, предположил, что это «эффект Стрейзанд», мол, Коннеру интересно только потому, что Тим постоянно их прячет, будто это что-то запретное. А запретное, как известно, людей приманивает.  
Коннеру казалось, что дело тут в чём-то другом. Он, правда, не совсем понимал, в чём.

— Вечером работаешь? — вдруг спросил Тим, глядя в окно. Коннеру, похоже, везло, и на улице и правда шёл снег. Ветра не было, так что белые хлопья просто кружили в воздухе, мягко опускаясь на асфальт, и приводили Коннера, дитя Гавайев, в щенячий восторг.  
— Кэй сказала, что Рождество — это семейный праздник, так что бар будет закрыт до завтрашнего вечера, — Коннер тоже уставился на улицу. Хотелось выбежать и ловить снежинки языком, будто он пятилетний герой старого рождественского фильма.  
— Значит, будешь встречать Рождество с тётушкой? — уточнил Тим. Он затушил биди и теперь пилил взглядом Коннера. Это было почти ощутимо.  
— Не, её семья — это её манхэттенские подружки. Мне там делать нечего, я и так женщин побаиваюсь, — Коннер, наконец, допил свой какао, разжевал зефир и теперь облизывался. Тим как-то странно подобрался, спрятав руки под рубашку, и протянул:  
— У меня друзья все тоже встречают с семьями, я ни к кому не стал напрашиваться. Может, заглянешь в гости? Просто съесть пирог с бататом, загадать желание и посмотреть «Один дома», — он пожал плечами, поправил очки в леопардовой оправе и выжидающе глянул на Коннера.  
Отказать ему было очень сложно. Так что Коннер не отказал.

***

— Я вообще-то вырос в большом особняке, — Тим пропустил Коннера в квартиру, закрыл за ним дверь и бросил ключи в корзинку с мелочью на столе.  
— И это отвадило тебя от помещений нормального размера? — Коннер замер посреди комнаты, заняв собой всё оставшееся в ширину место. — Чувак, это же не квартира, а коробка для обуви.  
— Ну, оно больше, чем коробка. Типа… — Тим стащил куртку и протянул руку за пуховиком Коннера. — Футов семь на футов двенадцать. Или вроде того. Мне хватает.  
— Это потому, что ты живёшь один, — Коннер начал раздеваться и едва не снёс стоящий на столе макбук. — Ой. Извини. А где ты спишь?  
— Наверху, ковбой, — Тим сгрёб верхнюю одежду и затолкал её в шкаф под лестницей. — Зато аренда дешёвая. Особенно для Манхэттена.  
— Ещё бы она не была дешёвой, — Коннер радостно присвистнул, увидев мятое кресло-мешок в углу, и плюхнулся в него разве что не с разбегу, тут же приложившись головой об край стены. — Ай.  
— Да, здесь нужно быть осторожным. Особенно если ты широк в плечах, — Тим включил обогреватель и стянул с себя худи. Дома он чувствовал себя почти в безопасности. Почти — потому что в квартире был Коннер, и это в определённой мере сковывало.  
— Красное или белое? — он отодвинул шторку с пингвином и открыл мини-холодильник.  
— А что лучше подойдёт к бабату?  
— К батату, — на автомате поправил его Тим, немного подумал, достал смартфон и погуглил сочетания батата с алкоголем, попутно запихнув пирог в микроволновку. Поверив электронному поисковику, он достал бутылку красного, штопор, два страшных гранённых стакана, и пошёл обратно. Сел на стул на колёсиках, и, глядя на Коннера сверху вниз, вытащил пробку.  
— А почему батат? — Коннер подался вперёд, чтобы забрать стакан. — Ну, типа, все же готовят яблочный пирог.  
— Я особенная маленькая бабочка, — хмыкнул Тим, убирая бутылку под стол. — Мы, конечно, уже обменялись подарками, но всё же…  
— Да ладно, у тебя даже ёлки нет, — рассмеялся Коннер. Очень непосредственно.  
— Мне её и ставить некуда, — парировал Тим. — Давай лучше пить.

Пирог с бататом он на самом деле купил. В его жилищных условиях попытка что-то испечь потерпела бы крах, просто потому, что Тим обходился скороваркой, микроволновкой и электрической одинокой конфоркой. Впрочем, этого хватало с головой, и сейчас он был уверен, что когда вся твоя жизнь умещается в «коробку для обуви» — ты преуспел. Ну, по крайней мере в том случае, если всё твоё тело покрыто шрамами и ты постоянно ждёшь предательства.

— Зато я могу в любой момент собраться и уехать, — вдруг заметил он, когда они допили вино и доели пирог. Коннер ел руками и сейчас облизывал пальцы. Он казался таким уютным и так завораживал даже такой беззаботной детской мелочью, что у Тима невольно пальцы на ногах поджимались. — Сейчас принесу белого вина, — он даже не стал подниматься со стула, просто проехал пару футов на стуле и достал белое из холодильника.  
Вино уже ударяло в голову, а в комнате стало теплее. Немного подумав, Тим тяжело вздохнул, стянул фланелевую рубашку и остался в джинсах и футболке, надеясь только, что Коннер не будет пялиться.

Коннер пялился. Он рассматривал его шрамы, пока Тим возился со штопором, и это раздражало. Тим уже был готов огрызнуться и снова завернуться в рубашку, но Коннер не стал говорить о шрамах. Он сказал:  
— Надо же, я не думал, что ты качаешься, — и протянул ему стакан, чтобы получить новую порцию вина.  
— На самом деле ты обо мне многого не знаешь, — Тим ухмыльнулся, разлил вино и спрятал бутылку. Он затих, поворачивая в руках стакан и рассматривая игру света. Коннер всё ещё смотрел на него, пристально и как-то… бесстыдно? Бестактно?  
— Ты пялишься, — наконец выдавил он. — Это некрасиво.  
— Я не могу не пялиться. Я думаю… — Коннер вдруг протянул руку и коснулся рваного шрама у него на руке. — Думаю, что все эти шрамы, квартира размером со спичечный коробок и куча одежды как-то связаны, — он сделал большой глоток вина и вздохнул. — Мне очень неловко об этом говорить. Наверное, я просто слегка подшофе.  
У него покраснел кончик носа, и он выглядел ещё рассеяннее, чем с утра, когда они обменивались подарками и он рассказывал про единорогов.  
— Ну да. Я просто… — Тим вздохнул, поставил стакан на стол и нервно покусал губы. — Я разбился на следующий день после выпускного. Я уже какое-то время работал и получил разрешение поехать в Афганистан военным фотографом, — он отвёл взгляд. Говорить об этом было уже не так больно, как смотреть на собственное тело. — Ехал домой и разбился на мотоцикле. Не знаю, почему выжил, почему вообще ходить могу, — он пожал плечами. — Но потрепало меня… ну. Неплохо, — он снова прикусил губу и выдохнул: — Наверное, я тоже слегка подшофе, раз рассказываю тебе об этом.  
— И почему это загнало тебя в квартиру-гроб и привело на работу фотографом для местечковых гламурных журналов? — Коннер снова взял его за руку, рассматривая рваный шрам в том месте, где кожу пропорола ветка.  
— Я… — Тим запнулся. — Когда я очнулся, мне показалось, что это карма, или какая-нибудь подобная хрень, и что судьба стать Катрин Лерой мне не грозит, — он пожал плечами и уставился на Коннера. Его немного душила зависть, но гораздо больше — благоговение. Коннер всё больше казался ему возродившимся олимпийцем. Ну, или хотя бы древним греком, победившим в Олимпийских играх и ждущим свой золотой венец.  
— А когда я выписался и прошёл реабилитацию… — Тим смотрел на Коннера, не отводя глаз. На мускулистые руки. На кожаные браслеты на запястьях. На широкие плечи, обтянутые футболкой.  
Он никогда в жизни так не жалел, что не остановился после первого же стакана вина.  
— В общем, я просто не смог вернуться. В том издательстве, где я работал до аварии, меня уже не ждали. Я не мог найти никого, кто согласился бы отправить меня в зону боевых действий. К тому же в то время я сидел на куче колёс, так что… возможно, это было и правильно, — Тим моргнул. — В общем… я сдался. Вот и всё.  
— И что? Неужели никто тебя не поддержал? — Коннер вскинул голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Тиму показалось, что он сейчас утонет. Он вздрогнул и отвернулся, потянулся к стакану и осушил его залпом.

— Родители помогли деньгами, но не стали прерывать деловой поездки в Тайвань. Друзья приходили, конечно, но это не совсем то, что… им под силу лечить. А Оуэн ушёл ещё до того, как я стал снова ходить, — он пожал плечами. — Так что пришлось как-то так справляться.  
— Оуэн — это твой парень? — Коннер как-то очень хитро сощурился и сжал его запястье чуть сильнее.  
— Это было давно. И неправда, — Тим с удивлением обнаружил, что Коннер подтянул его стул к своему креслу и привстал, двигаясь ему на встречу. — Что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил он, когда кончик носа Коннера коснулся его.  
— Пьяно радуюсь, — Коннер хлопнул глазами, обхватил его за плечи и поцеловал.

Мир пошатнулся и ушёл у него из-под ног. Впрочем, может, Тиму так только показалось, когда он свалился со стула в объятия перекачанного болтливого стриптизёра и не попытался ничего изменить.

***

Возможно, Коннеру хотелось бы, чтобы после Рождества их отношения развивались быстрее. В то же время, глядя на Тима, он прекрасно осознавал, почему всё происходит так медленно.  
Тим был человеком, которого собирали заново, но собрали не до конца. Коннеру нужно было найти все потерянные осколки и вылечить раны, которые не вылечили врачи.

Тим раскрывался перед ним постепенно. Когда Коннер оставался на ночь, человек-капуста всегда влезал по лестнице после него, облачённый в тёплую пижаму и носки. Он закутывался в одеяло по самые глаза и смотрел исподлобья. Он расслаблялся, только уснув, но и сон у него был настолько чутким, что он просыпался от малейшего шороха.  
Кровать у него была не самая удобная — например, Коннер, пытаясь перевернуться на бок каждый раз задевал плечами потолок. Но Тиму было удобно. Как будто чем меньше места, тем ему комфортнее (хотя, пожалуй, так и было).

Иногда Коннер не находил его, проснувшись посреди ночи. Тогда он подползал к краю кровати, свешивался вниз и смотрел на Тима. Человек-капуста читал, или печатал что-то, или обрабатывал какие-то фотографии, сидя у компьютера в пижамных штанах и майке с неизменной биди в руках. Коннер возвращался в кровать и засыпал, вдыхая запах индийского табака, а поутру обнаруживал Тима под своей рукой и гору окурков в пепельнице.

В конце весны Коннер получил письмо из университета Лонг-Айленда и узнал, что поступил на столь желанный факультет. Тим, будто в подарок, сменил футболки на майки, и Коннер смог рассмотреть несколько новых шрамов. Он бы с радостью попытался посчитать их, но Тим смотрел на него так устало каждый раз, когда ловил его на этом, что Коннер мгновенно сбивался со счёта.  
Ещё Коннеру нравилось с ним целоваться. Ему нравилось, что вся его одежда пахнет апельсиновым мылом и табаком. Что Тим хранит линзы в баночке с детскими наклейками с птичками. Его леопардовые очки. Как он криво улыбался, и целовать его шрам в уголке губ. Ему нравилось, что Тим не был ревнивым и что он был спокойным. В его катастрофически тесной квартире была тихая гавань. Коннер мог быть уверен, что время проведённое там, будет самым настоящим отдыхом (в отличие от комнаты, которую ему выделила Кэй).

А ещё Коннер сходил с ума каждый раз, когда Тим просил ему станцевать, или когда он обводил пальцами очертания его мускулов, будто обрисовывая, и бормотал себе под нос что-то про олимпийцев, Геракла и Персея.  
Когда они оставались у Коннера, Тим порой фотографировал его, пока он переодевался, спал, ел пиццу или просто читал.

Тим постоянно подсовывал ему яблоки в рюкзак, покупал новую зубную пасту за пару дней до того, как заканчивалась предыдущая, и щекотно целовал под ключицей, прежде чем свернуться у него в объятиях и уснуть.  
Это могло бы легко надоесть, если бы не казалось медленным, постепенным движением вперёд. Тим сам был как стриптизёр, который постепенно снимал с себя одежду. Только стриптиз этот был мучительно долгим.

С наступлением лета прошло время пижамных рубашек и толстых носков, и теперь Тим касался ног Коннера холодными пятками и позволял трогать россыпь многочисленных шрамов даже в постели. Его тело было почти как настоящая карта сокровищ, и Коннер надеялся, что когда-нибудь он сможет увидеть каждый его сантиметр.  
Тела, конечно, не сокровища.

В июле они встречали день рождения Тима в его крохотной квартирке, и с ними снова был пирог с бататом и две бутылки вина. Было хорошо и немного нетрезво, почти как в Рождество.  
— Держи-ка, — Тим вылил последнюю каплю красного вина Коннеру в стакан и протянул ему пустую бутылку. Потом порылся на столе и вручил ему ещё и пробку. — Загадывай желание.  
— Что? — Коннер удивлённо моргнул. Тим закатил глаза:  
— Загадываешь желание, дуешь в бутылку, закрываешь пробкой. Утром открываешь окно и выпускаешь желание из бутылки. Конец, — он подпёр рукой щёку и смотрел на Коннера очень спокойно и, кажется, очень влюблённо.  
Коннер задумался. У него было почти всё, чего он хотел. Почти.  
— Хочу губами пересчитать шрамы Тимоти Джексона Дрейка. Каждый без исключения, — выдохнул в бутылку он и закупорил её. Тим замер на своём стуле, и Коннер вдруг заметил на его щеках румянец. Не от того, что вино ударило в голову, а потому что он смутился.  
— Ой. Какая красивая звёздочка, — Коннер поднялся с кресла, наклонился к Тиму и поцеловал его в бледный, совсем незаметный шрам на щеке. Потом взял со стола свой стакан, легонько ударил им Тима по носу и сел обратно в кресло.

Коннер, вообще-то, потерял девственность лет в четырнадцать. Сейчас он понимал, что он и его партнёр тогда были больше похожи на двух бездумно трахающихся кроликов, но тогда ему казалось, что нет в жизни ничего лучше секса.  
Он в своей жизни часто влюблялся. Это было как розовый дымок, которым подёргивалось всё вокруг, когда он видел кого-то красивого. Но сложно было что-то из этого назвать той любовью, про которую пишут книжки.

Тим, кажется, что-то в нём изменил.

Когда у них закончилось вино, Тим вдруг приглушил свет и соскользнул со стула к нему на колени, и целовал его, ещё и ещё, обводил кончиками пальцев его мускулы и, кажется, улыбался в полумраке. В тот вечер он позволил Коннеру снять с него майку и показал следы от асфальта, от веток, от частей мотоцикла. Он не стал отталкивать его или отворачиваться, когда Коннер касался шрамов губами, снова и снова, и снова, и снова, будто это могло залечить следы той аварии.  
И Тим втащил его наверх, и разрешил стянуть с себя джинсы (так Коннер впервые узнал, что человек-капуста не носит нижнее бельё, и это было удивительно и восхитительно). Коннер был неприлично счастлив. Он не мог перестать улыбаться и целовал каждый сантиметр тела перед собой, пока не дошёл до пальцев на ногах.  
Тим был исполосован шрамами, и Коннера это сводило с ума. Ему казалось, что, касаясь его, он постепенно возвращает ему те части, которые когда-то потерялись на месте аварии.  
Сердце.  
Веру.

Они занимались любовью (Коннер использовал это выражение, кажется, впервые в жизни), несмотря на упирающийся в спину потолок и тесноту. Коннер буквально дурел от того, как Тим стонал ему на ухо, и уже от одного этого его мир вдруг взрывался разноцветным фейерверком.  
В тот самый момент, во второй половине июля, его по-настоящему переполняла радость.  
И она была неописуемой.

***

Наутро после дня рождения Тим поначалу возненавидел себя. Он cпрятался под одеялом, боясь посмотреть на Коннера рядом — на голого Коннера, на Коннера, с которым они всю ночь пытались расшатать эту жутко тесную кровать чердак.  
А потом Коннер проснулся, протянул руку и лениво потрепал его по волосам, сонно промямлив:  
— Как спалось?  
Тим обернулся, заглянул в его влюблённые глаза, увидел его добрую улыбку и почти забыл, за что себя ненавидел.  
Он перекатился на бок, ткнулся носом в идеальную (идеальнуюидеальнуюидеальную!) ключицу и промычал невнятное: «Очень крепко». Пробежав пальцами по рельефу мышц, он обнял Коннера за пояс и замер, закрыл глаза, надеясь, что не проснётся, когда откроет их.  
— Как насчёт карри с кокосом на завтрак? Или турецкого кофе? — Коннер зевнул и потёрся подбородком о его макушку.  
— Не хочется. Хочется лежать, — Тим уложил на Коннера ногу, поднял голову и демонстративно поджал губы.  
— С чего это? Обычно ты первым бежишь умываться, напяливать сто пятьдесят одёжек и всё такое.  
— Я лежу в кровати с совершенством. После того, как мы всю ночь занимались сексом. А я, между прочим, впервые занимался сексом с тех пор, как разбился. Два года уже прошло, знаешь ли, — Тим сморщил нос. — Так что уж позволь мне ещё понежиться и насладиться тем, что у меня дискобол в кровати, — он сощурился, потом вдруг подался вперёд и укусил Коннера за подбородок.

Его переполняло восхищение. Восторг. Радость. Он снова принялся выводить пальцами орнаменты на теле римского божества, лежащего рядом. Ему хотелось касаться его постоянно — теперь, когда он понимал, что Коннер не сбежит от него такого, страшного, покалеченного. Что он может позволить себе трогать его, снова и снова, будто сплетая между ними крепкую паутину. Привязывая себя к нему и не боясь, что эта связь разорвётся.

— Дискобол не так накачан, — тихо заметил Коннер, поцеловал его и улыбнулся.  
— Да плевать, у нас с ним… особые отношения. Ты даже не представляешь, какой комплимент я тебе сделал.  
Он поднялся на руках, ударился головой об потолок, тихо ойкнул и передвинулся, усевшись на Коннера.  
— Эй, поосторожнее с движениями. В сочетании с… — Коннер запнулся, когда Тим поцеловал его под скулой и провёл руками по плечам.  
— Плевать, — Тим посмотрел ему в глаза, замер, будто всматриваясь в бездонный океан, и снова рассмотрел там нежность. Сердце сжалось от радости, и Тим снова наклонился.  
Целуя идеальные, совершенные, божественные губы Коннера, он снова и снова шептал:  
— Люблю тебя, — и делал паузу. — Люблю, люблю, люблю.

В конце концов, теперь говорить это было не так уж и страшно.


End file.
